Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2n+6(7n+1)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 2n + {6(}\gray{7n+1}{)} $ $ 2n + {42n+6} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {2n + 42n} + 6$ $ {44n} + 6$ The simplified expression is $44n+6$